The Zinged Hunter
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: A human women who hunts and stops anti-monster people moves Into the hotel to protect the monsters but can they protect her? The Hunter/Dracula


**Note: Takes place during the second movie after Mavis tells Dracula she's pregnant. Dracula loves humans and doesn't try to change Dennis. Mavis and Johnny never go to California and Mavis doesn't want to move. There Is no Erika. Van Helsing already owns the evil sheet music. **

**Start of story**

**Dracula was over joyed that night that he was going to be a grandpa. With his blue eyes he decided to check out what was going on In the forest. He saw a beautiful human women with blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a sleeveless sparkly long light pink dress. She had a black belt on with knives and had an bow and arrows. Dracula never thought It would happen again. But It did, he zinged. He turned Into bat form and flew Into the forest. He turned back once he got to the girl.**

**Dracula: Miss, can you come with me please? It's not safe out here alone.**

**He took her to the hotel and to his room.**

**Dracula: Who are you?**

**Centaurea: Centaurea**

**Dracula: Beautiful name, but who are you?**

**Centaurea: My parents kicked me out when I was 16 because I support monsters. I been making money by dancing on the streets of Transylvania ever since. But In my spare time ever since I got kicked out I been using It to hunt and stop anti-monster humans.**

**Dracula: That's very noble of you. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania I'm Count Dracula. We could definitely use someone like you here. Your days of living on the streets are over. You live here now and In return you continue to protect us.**

**Centaurea smiled **

**Centaurea: Deal **

**Centaurea was given her own room. The minute she met Johnny they became best friends right away. Anytime they needed entertainment she danced for them. Three weeks went by and Centaurea was feeling right at home at the hotel. Centaurea was reading In her room that night when there was a knock on her door.**

**Centaurea: Come In**

**Dracula entered **

**Dracula: Happy 30****th**** birthday Taurea! Come down to the lobby, we have a surprise for you.**

**As soon as they entered Centaurea saw decorations and all the monsters shouted " happy birthday". A monster started singing " Never Knew I needed".**

**Dracula: May I have this dance?(Held out his hand)**

**They started dancing and not long after they started looking Into each other's eyes. Centaurea knew now It was love at first sight. Everyone cheered as they saw the two of them kiss.**

**Mavis: Way to go dad!**

**Centaurea blushed**

**Dracula: May I show you something quick? **

**She nodded and he took her onto the roof and they sat down. It was a full moon that night.**

**Centaurea: I never seen the moon or the forest from this height before. It's enchanting.**

**Dracula: I have seen the moon all my life. It will never be more enchanting then you.(Put his cape around her)**

**Centaurea: I don't get what you see In me. I'm just a lonely poor human who lived on the streets my whole life.**

**Dracula grabbed her chin and forced her to look him In the eyes.**

**Dracula: You're more than that. You have been protecting our kind ever since. The only way you were able to make money was by dancing. But you're a beautiful dancer and a beautiful women.**

" **Awww" they heard behind them. They turned around and saw a bunch of monsters watching them.**

**Dracula: Go away!(Yelled angrily) **

**They did. Centaurea laughed.**

**Dracula: So tell me about yourself and your life Taurea.**

**She blushed at the nickname**

**Centaurea: Well, hunting and stopping anti-monster people gives you lots of enemies. I have been hunted by the Van Helsing family for a long time. I even heard them admit I am higher on their kill list then you're. When I was 18 one raped me.**

**Dracula: I'm so sorry**

**Centaurea: It's okay, I choose this life. And I would do It all over again If It meant protecting you guys. Mavis told me she's pregnant. Congrats, you're going to be a grandfather. **

**Dracula: And hopefully someday a father again(Grabbed her hands)**

**Centaurea: I only ever had sex against my will. I'm ready to have It with a man I love.**

**She stood up and held out her hand.**

**Centaurea: Shall we?**

**He took her hand and they went to his bedroom. Dracula locked the door and they got straight to It. Months went by and Mavis was now a mother to a son named Dennis. They were having a party for his birthday. Everyone was having fun. But thanks to Mavis Inviting her grandfather Dracula was nervous. He was nervous how his dad would react to his girlfriend and Mavis's husband being human. Centaurea and Johnny walked over to him wearing their vampire costumes. Centaurea looked hot and sexy but Johnny looked ridiculous. **

**Dracula: This Is your vampire costume?! Are you nuts?!**

**Johnny: I ordered online. It was the only place that delivered overnight. **

**Dracula: You look like you got a baboons butt on your head. Have you at least practiced your vampire voice? You can't go around talking like a hippie? **

**Johnny: I am not a hippie, I'm a slacker**

**Dracula: Do the voice**

**He did**

**Dracula: Are you kidding me?**

**Johnny: I'm sorry, I'm nervous **

**Dracula: Listen, If you think I don't like It you really don't want to say " blah blah blah" around my father.**

**As If he heard Vlad arrived at the party.**

**Vlad: Where's my vamp son?**

**Dracula: Well, this Is my son-In-law Johnny. And this Is my girlfriend Centaurea.**

**Vlad: Pretty name**

**Johnny: I am count Jonafang **

**Vlad: What's that thing on your head? It looks like my grandmother's boobies.**

**Everyone forced laughed**

**Dennis: Daddy! Who's the man with the funny face?(Jumped Into Johnny's arms)**

**Vlad: Is this the kid?**

**Johnny: Sure Is**

**Vlad: Let's see those fangs**

**Dracula quickly hugged Dennis**

**Vlad: What are you doing?**

**Dracula: I just love him so much. I want to hug him right In the fangs.**

**With Vlad's powers he floated Dennis over to him and opened his mouth. Vlad saw no fangs and looked angry. But then he said.**

**Vlad: He's a late fanger. Just like you were.**

**Dracula: Yes, just like me(Put Dennis on the floor)**

**Dennis ran off**

**Centaurea: Dennis's show Is starting come on**

**Cakie started singing and dancing. But soon he started floating In the air and his head started spinning. **

**Mavis: I don't remember this being part of the show**

**Dennis: Papa, Is Cakie okay?(Asked fearfully)**

**Cakie's eyes turned glowing green and he grew muscles and pointy teeth. Dennis started crying In Dracula's arms and he held him close. Dracula turned Cakie back to himself.**

**Cakie: I'm out of here**

**He floated away**

**Vlad: What are you doing?(Walked out)**

**Dracula: What were you doing?**

**Vlad: Trying to scare the fangs out of him like I did you.**

**Dracula: I don't care! It's not worth It!(Dennis ran away to his room crying)**

**Vlad: I was trying to stop my grandson from turning Into a wimp like butthead head over here.**

**Johnny: Excuse me?!**

**Dracula: Johnny, be cool**

**Johnny: You wanna throw down old man? I have a yellow belt since 1997.(Took off his wig)**

**Dracula: No(Gasped)**

**Vlad: What's this? You're not a vampire?**

**Johnny's dad: Of course he's human. He's our son. You think we're monsters?**

**Johnny's parents wiped their make-off off.**

**Centaurea: Might as well**

**She took out her fake fangs**

**Vlad: You're dating a human?! And you allowed your daughter to marry one and have a human kid?! Why don't you just put a stake through my heart? **

**Dracula: We don't hate humans anymore and they don't hate us!**

**All of Johnny's family revealed that they are human.**

**Vlad: You're a fool!**

**Dracula: Your grandson, your future daughter-In-law, and my son-In-law are one of the sweetest kindest most special beings I ever met! If you can't see that just because they're human then you're the fool! Centaurea has been hunting and stopping humans who hate monsters since she was 16! You should be grateful and thanking her!**

**Mavis: Oh daddy!(Cried as she hugged him tight)**

**Johnny: Where Is Dennis?**

**Frank: He went to his room**

**Johnny: And Centaurea? **

**No one answered **

**Johnny: Centaurea?! Centaurea?!**

**Mavis: Centaurea?**

**Everyone searched the whole hotel.**

**Dracula: Taurea?!**

**Mavis: She's not In your room or her old one**

**Johnny: Where could she be?!**

**Dracula: This Is all your fault! If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you!(Said angrily to his dad)**

**As everyone went out In the woods to look for her Centaurea woke up with a bloody nose and a broken left leg and chained to a tree.**

**Centaurea: No, where am I? **

**Centaurea: Dracula help!(Cried)**

**A lead hunter and all his hunters walked Into sight. She recognized the lead hunter as Eunice Van Helsing. Also known as the guy who raped her a long time ago and has been after her ever since. He came at her.**

**Centaurea: No! Leave me alone!(Cried)**

**Dracula and Johnny ran over.**

**Dracula: Stay away from her. Don't you dare hurt her!**

**Eunice: Or what Dracula? Do you love this little monster lover?**

**Dracula: Yes**

**Eunice laughed at him. He stabbed Centaurea In the right shoulder and she passed out from the pain. The hunters unchained her and threw her hard against a different tree. **

**Dracula: Taurea! No Taurea!(Said worriedly)**

**Eunice: Kill them!**

**All the monsters ran over and a battle started. While everyone fought no one noticed Vlad who picked Centaurea up Into his arms and rush back to the hotel. Vlad laid Centaurea In her bed.**

**Centaurea quickly woke up and sat up In a panic**

**Vlad: Hey hey easy. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you!(Put his hands up)**

**Centaurea had a concussion and was extremely dizzy. Too dizzy to get up. Not long after a DR arrived, grabbed her chin and looked her over. **

**The DR: The nose Is not broken. She'll be fine, and so will the baby.**

**Vlad: What?!**

**The DR. She's pregnant. Congratulations, you have another grandchild and Dracula has another child.**

**The DR left.**

**Vlad: Listen Centaurea, I am so sorry and I was wrong about everything. I beg your forgiveness. I will say sorry to my son, Johnny, and Mavis as well. You're everything my son needs. Thank you for protecting our kind all these years. Get some sleep. I'll be right here guarding you.**

**And with that Centaurea passed out. Soon the battle was over and everyone returned to the hotel. Dracula rushed Into his room to find Centaurea sleeping and Vlad watching.**

**Vlad: Listen son-**

**Dracula sighed sadly **

**Dracula: Apology accepted dad**

**Vlad: No, there's something else we also need to talk about. I had a DR look her over after I brought her back. She's pregnant, and the baby and her are both okay. **

**Dracula: What?!(Said excitedly) **

**Soon Centaurea started having a nightmare thrashing and screaming. **

**Dracula: Hey hey hey(Quickly grabbed her holding her tight)**

**She quickly woke up**

**Dracula: Calm down I'm right here. Easy, you don't want to over work yourself. You're pregnant. **

**She relaxed **

**Centaurea: I am?(Smiled)**

**Dracula: You are(Smiled)**

**He kissed her forehead. Even for a vampire when Mavis was pregnant her pregnancy went the same length as a human. But Centaurea's pregnancy was going fast and she had three broken ribs. Dracula was getting concerned. He had her lay down as a DR looked her over.**

**The DR. This Is the first human girl and vampire male relationship ever. Vampires are strong beings with magical powers. I don't think her human body can handle It. I hate to say It but during birth or while giving birth she could die. It's crushing her from the Inside out. I don't know If this child Is full vampire or human with vampire strength and powers. But I suggest she start drinking blood as soon as she can.**

**Vlad: I'll go get It**

**Soon Vlad returned and handed the cup to Centaurea. She took a drink.**

**Centaurea: It tastes, good**

**The DR grabbed her wrist **

**The DR: Her pulse Is already better**

**Centaurea: Mavis, can you please help me stand?**

**She did. Dracula saw the look on their faces.**

**Dracula: What's going on?**

**Mavis: Centaurea picked out the name for my new brother or sister. I hate the boy's name.**

**Dracula laughed**

**Dracula: I'm sure It's a fine name**

**Centaurea: If It's a boy Lee**

**Johnny: It's cute**

**Mavis: Well, the girl's name Is awesome. Tell him.**

**Centaurea: Ariella**

**Vlad: It's beautiful**

**Centaurea: Johnny likes the boy's name(Smirked)**

**Mavis rolled her eyes playfully. Soon another rib cracked and she fell. Mavis quickly caught her and lowered her to the floor.**

**The DR. I have to get the baby out now!**

**Centaurea screamed In pain. She stopped when the DR took out a crying baby. The DR handed the baby to Dracula.**

**Dracula: It's Ariella **

**Centaurea died**

**Johnny: Taurea! Taurea!(Shook her worriedly) **

**Johnny: Drac you have to change her! Do It now!**

**Dracula: Here, take the baby**

**Johnny took Ariella and Dracula bite Centaurea's left shoulder. Nothing was happening.**

**Dracula: She's so still, It didn't work.(Sighed sadly)**

**Vlad: This girl deals with Van Helsing's for a living. She's strong, give It time.(Put his hand on Dracula's shoulder)**

**Mavis took this time to clean the blood from her nose and her stab wound. But not long after she started healing Including Dracula's bite mark.**

**Johnny: Drac, look**

**Centaurea was now completely healed and pale. Her eyes snapped opened.**

**Johnny: You're alive, thank goodness(Helped her stand)**

**Dracula: Vampire or not you're so beautiful **

**Centaurea went to Dracula's mirror and saw she had no reflection. Dracula kissed her cheek as he put his arms around her.**

**Dracula: Someone wants to see you**

**She turned around and saw Ariella In Johnny's arms.**

**Centaurea: Ariella(Smiled as Johnny put the baby In her arms)**

**With everything Centaurea been through since she was 16 Including her being kidnapped by Van Helsing then the pregnancy she deserved a vacation. So, In the morning everyone was at the hotel then later they were standing In front of a cruise ship.**

**Dracula: A cruise?! **

**Mavis: Surprise!**

**Dracula: Honey, It's just like a hotel. On the water.**

**Mavis: Dad, think about everything Centaurea has been through before and after arriving at our hotel. She needs this.**

**Dracula looked at Centaurea and smiled of the sight of her holding Ariella as Dennis and Johnny made faces at her making Ariella laugh.**

**Dracula: Who made you such an amazing daughter?(Grabbed Mavis's hands) **

**Mavis: You**

**Dracula: That's right**

**He took Ariella Into his arms**

**Dracula: Come on my sweet little Ella let's get cruising **

**Everyone got on the boat and the ship set sail. Everyone went straight to the pool that night.**

**Johnny: You out done yourself babe. Centaurea Is loving this.**

**Dracula came over dancing **

**Centaurea: Work It my Dark Rose**

**Dracula: You know It**

**Centaurea: Are you ready for me to destroy you In monster ball?**

**Dennis: Come on papa Drac**

**Dracula: Bring It on!**

**Mavis took Ariella from Dracula and Dracula jumped In. After a fun game Dracula pulled Centaurea out of the water. As he and Centaurea went to go change Vlad took care of Ariella. Centaurea changed Into a short-sleeved long dark red dress. The ship pulled up to a beach and everyone got off. Centaurea and Dracula walked over to each other. Dracula was speechless.**

**Dracula: Oh my(Breathed) **

**Centaurea blushed**

**Centaurea: Right back at you**

**He helped her sit then took a seat himself.**

**Dracula: This Is for you, and It looks perfect with your dress.(Handed her a red rose)**

**Centaurea: Thank you, I love It. It's such a beautiful night. Just like the night you took me onto your roof the first time.**

**Dracula: I honor the past with Martha. But I look forward to the future with you and Ariella.(Grabbed her hands)**

**They kissed. The next night they arrived at Atlantis as a kracken started to sing. When they arrived In the casino they went straight to the dance floor where a DJ was playing music. Everyone started dancing straight away. But soon the music stopped. They saw a freaky guy on the screens.**

**Dracula: Who Is this?**

**Eunice: I know you and your pretty monster lover recognize me. You should of killed me when you had the chance.**

**Dracula: You look awful**

**Eunice: Always with the quick Insults. **

**Eunice: Well, this should shut you up. Centaurea, I am willing to spare you. If you marry me.**

**Centaurea: Never!(Yelled angrily)**

**Centaurea: I am a vampire now and proud of It! And Dracula Is my true love!**

**That angered Eunice.**

**Eunice: Behold, the key to ending all monsters. **

**He took out the sheet music and started playing. The kracken rose with glowing yellow eyes. He broke the bridge, everyone was trapped as the kracken kept breaking the floor. **

**Frank: We're trapped! **

**One of the kraken's tentacles smashed one of the screens breaking the glass causing glass to fly. The glass flew Into Centaurea's right leg. She cried out In pain as she fell on her knees holding Ariella tight. **

**Dracula: Taurea no!(Cried worriedly)**

**Vlad flew over to her holding them close.**

**Dracula: This ends now!**

**Johnny: Drac no!(Yelled worriedly) **

**As Dracula flew towards Van Helsing the kracken knocked Vlad off of Centaurea seizing her and causing Vlad to catch Ariella. The kracken seized Dracula. **

**Johnny: Centaurea!(Yelled worriedly) **

**Mavis: Dad!**

**She tried to fly to them but the kracken seized her too holding her down.**

**Dracula: Mavy!(Yelled worriedly)**

**Van Helsing: Time for Centaurea and Dracula to die**

**Mavis: Dad!(Struggled to get free)**

**Centaurea: No!(Cried worriedly)**

**She broke free. She flew over to the kracken and hit him In the eye causing him to release Dracula and Mavis. Unconscious Dracula fell towards the floor but Centaurea quickly caught him.**

**Centaurea: Stop! You can't do this! You're wrong about monsters!(Cried) **

**Centaurea: I love you Dracula(Said desperately as he slowly opened his eyes)**

**Dracula: I love you too, my true love(Sighed happily as he looked Into her eyes)**

**Centaurea: It's time for monsters and humans to be united equally.**

**Johnny: Drac, come with me now! His evil music Is controlling the kracken!**

**He pulled Dracula and Centaurea aside and set up his laptop and speakers.**

**Johnny: It's time for a DJ battle!**

**Dracula: You just carry that stuff around with you?**

**Johnny: We're going to use good music to beat his evil music. Drac, I got the tunes but you got the power. **

**Johnny: Play this!**

**Dracula pressed play and music started. The kracken started dancing.**

**Dracula: I like this one!(Started dancing) **

**Van Helsing: Fools**

**He started playing his music again possessing the kracken again.**

**Johnny: His music Is too powerful! We're going to need something more powerful! Now Drac!**

**Dracula pressed play again. " Don't Worry Be Happy" started playing. The kracken started dancing again.**

**Dracula: Really?(Groaned)**

**Centaurea laughed**

**Johnny: It has a positive message **

**Van Helsing: I had enough of this nonsense!**

**He started playing his music again possessing the kracken again. The kracken lifted the floor up lifting Centaurea, Dracula, and Johnny up to him.**

**Dracula: Johnny, we need the most brain dominating toe tapping song In all the universe. **

**Johnny: There are too many choices! No wait, this Is It!**

**By the time Dracula pressed play they were In the kraken's mouth. But the " Macarena" song started playing. The kracken started dancing as he put Centaurea, Dracula, and Johnny back on the floor. Johnny started dancing the Macarena and so did Centaurea despite the pain In her leg. **

**Centaurea: It's working!**

**Everyone started dancing the Macarena. Vlad did the Macarena while continuing to hold Ariella. **

**Vlad: Hey Macarena little Ella!**

**Van Helsing tried to play against It but It was not working. The sheet music floated Into the air and ripped. **

**Van Helsing: No!**

**Dracula couldn't resist watching Centaurea dance and he joined the Macarena. Van Helsing fell to his death. Everyone stopped dancing. Centaurea and Dracula grabbed each other's hands as they looked Into each other's eyes.**

**Centaurea: You're amazing **

**Dracula: Not as amazing as you my Taurea. Now, let's take care of that leg.**

**They kissed. The kracken helped everyone back onto the ship then went back Into the sea. When everyone returned to the hotel Centaurea and Dracula went straight to the roof that night. They sat down.**

**Centaurea: We can see our moon from anywhere. But this Is my favorite spot to view It.**

**Dracula: Yes, and It will always be our spot my zing. **

**Dracula: Will you marry me?(Took out a box with a spider ring)**

**Centaurea: Yes!**

**Monsters behind them cheered as the spider wrapped around her finger. He pulled her to her feet and they kissed. In the morning everyone watched In the lobby as Centaurea walked down the Isle and walked over to Dracula.**

**Johnny: Do you, Count Dracula take Centaurea Phoenix to be your wife?**

**Dracula: I do**

**Johnny: Do you, Centaurea Phoenix take Dracula to be your husband?**

**Centaurea: I do**

**Johnny: You may kiss**

**Everyone cheered as they kissed. Mavis was so happy for them and welcomed Centaurea as her mom and Ariella as her sister with open arms. Soon Johnny started playing the song " As Long As you Love me" from the Backstreet Boys as he held Ariella and everyone started dancing. **

**Dracula: I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again.(Said to Centaurea)**

**He kissed her cheek**

**Vlad and Mavis walked over to Centaurea and Dracula.**

**Vlad: May I?(Held out his hand)**

**Centaurea took Vlad's hand and Dracula took Mavis's. They started dancing. **

**Vlad: Welcome to the family my dear. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my son's wife or my daughter-In-law.**

**Centaurea: Thank you(Smiled)**

**Mavis: I'm so happy you found another zing dad.**

**Dracula: Thank you honey. And you know, I really do love Johnny.**

**Mavis: I know dad, and grandpa really loves Centaurea.(Smiled) **

**(The end)(Feel free to comment how long you have been with your Zing)**


End file.
